


While She Sleeps

by The_Eclectic_Reader23



Series: Drabbles Revolving Around Certain God of Mischief [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, His lover is sleeping next to him, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), and he hates on it, while Loki is looking at his Jotunn form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27593770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Eclectic_Reader23/pseuds/The_Eclectic_Reader23
Summary: Loki's late night thoughts.
Relationships: Loki/Reader
Series: Drabbles Revolving Around Certain God of Mischief [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001850
Kudos: 19





	While She Sleeps

While she sleeps next to him in bed, Loki thinks and cannot understand. 

How did she creep in his life, so slowly, yet noticed; and how did she make him love her so easily, make him love himself more openly? 

His Jotunn form. He doesn't like _that_ side of himself. Yet, she does, even if his skin makes her freeze and wince a little bit every time she touches him. 

He looks at his fingertips. They turned blue hours ago. And the colour is not fading. 

_Warmest of nights can't hold the cold of mine._

She takes all the blanket. 

**Author's Note:**

> Part 5 will be a sequel to this one :)


End file.
